


Barrissoka: Night of the Porvilaka

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, F/F, Female Friendship, Gothic, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Lesbians in Space, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Padawans (Star Wars), References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Romance, Space Stations, The Force, Thriller, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: A Star Wars AU for Barriss and AhsokaWhile stopping over on a Republic space station, Barriss is targeted by an monstrous fiend who plans to drain her life to make her his undead bride!  Can Ahsoka save the day against a supernatural creature??Inspired by the artwork of Raikoh-Illust, and Based on the Buck Rogers TV  show episode "Space Vampire", this is a sort of Halloween tale for Star Wars :)
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 7





	Barrissoka: Night of the Porvilaka

Two months had passed since Obi-wan and Qui-gon had defeated the Sith on Naboo. Boss Nass and Queen Amidala had established peace, and Chancellor Valorum awarded them exclusive powers to negotiate favorable status with the Trade Federation. The incident on Naboo had helped the Jedi realize the existence of Sith and defeat them. Though it had shocked them to discover Senator Palpatine was a Dark Lord, it was only a matter of time before Mace Windu organized a strike force to deal with both the Master and the apprentice.

After rooting out the Corruption that allowed the invasion of Naboo to take place, Valorum became more vigilant against the schemes and agendas that had lain hidden within the Senate. Galactic peace was re-established.

But there was still plenty to do in the galaxy for the Jedi, still many worlds to defend from other threats. A small Corellian Corvette was dispatched on a mission of mercy from Coruscant to help Bothan refugees on Planet Neural. Two Jedi would go and help guide the refugees to a safe location and help stabilize the colony. Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee meditated together as the ship prepared to jump into hyperspace. Barriss was entranced in complete harmony, but Ahsoka was restless and didn't feel like just sitting and concentrating.

"I wish we could still be with Master Kenobi and Master Jinn" the Togruta sighed "It was certainly exciting to help free Naboo from the trade Federation."

"Ahsoka, stop it." Barriss gently peeked one eye open from her meditations "You should not want more adventure. What we did in assisting them was a necessity, not for thrills."

"I know..." Ahsoka gently smiled at her. They became friends during this extra ordinary series of events that almost plunged Naboo into chaos and war. The Trade Federation put up a good fight, and so did the shadowy Darth Maul. Ahsoka and Barriss' timely assistance to help Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Qui-gon turned the tide against the animal Sith.

But now was not the time for the thrills of adventure. Naboo's invasion was beaten back, the people freed, and they were to partake in a more serious matter involving the Bothans. They exited hyperspace to close in on Station Klaw, a port orbiting near the Rhoona system, where they would prepare to meet up with the refugees.

"Station Klaw, this is Tantive IV, Permission to land for supplies and passengers" An officer on the bridge made the request.

"Request granted." The station replied. Commerce and travel was common in the sector, and though station Klaw looked intimidating with its odd hand shape structure orbiting the 2nd planet, it was a port for many traders, vacationers and passersby. The Officer on the bridge made a call to the meditation room.

"We will be landing at the Klaw shortly" he informed. Ahsoka peeked one eye open from her concentration and looked at her Mirialan companion.

"That was fast!" she tilted her head.

Barriss nodded "The hyper lanes are becoming more stable. Travel is easier, and safer now that the Trade Federation cannot tax the routes." They gathered up their things and waited as the Tantive slowly docked with the station.

"Maybe we can see the sights before we move on!" Ahsoka grabbed her hand as they exited to portal of the ship. They were running down a hall to the nearest restaurant in the stations promenade. Ahsoka marveled at it all. Hundreds of people, aliens, shopkeepers, etc all doing business and living life. So much vibrant life to be had here. So much food to eat, and music drifted from every corner with festive lights up and down the promenade.

"Slow down!" Barriss tried to take things one step at a time "We don't have to embark for another three days. There is time enough." She smiled as she chastised the excited girl. She was always looking and having fun exploring new places and meeting new people, her eyes wide with wonder. They stopped at a mobile food carriage to eat bowls of hot noodles.

"Mmm, so good!" Ahsoka slurped down her meal, as if starving. Barriss was very controlled and patient with her eating, savoring each spoonful and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. She was about to suggest they get an apartment for their temporary stay, but there was a sudden alarm that blurted throughout the station.

"Attention all personnel, an unidentified ship is on collision course with the station, and will impact in 10 minutes! Please guide all civilians to safety zones in an orderly manner!"

The alarm repeated with a count down, and Barriss searched her thoughts in connection with the Force "We can help, Ahsoka! We must get to the bridge and do what we can!" Ahsoka nodded and followed as they went to talk to the Station Commander. They rushed to the bridge, where the Commander made a hasty introduction. He pointed out a transport careening towards the station at an alarming speed.

"There has been no communications. No one has been answering to our emergency calls to change course, so we can only assume everyone on board is either dead or incapacitated. Perhaps the Force is smiling on us today to bring two Jedi here. That shuttle is not big, but it's coming at us, and we can expect terrible damage when it impacts! Our tractor beam can't get a lock on it due to its velocity. If there is anything you can do, we could use your help!...."

The young Jedi nodded and headed for the Hanger bay. With minutes to spare, they grabbed a couple of space suits with jet packs, normally used for repairing odd places outside the station. The two suited up and made their way to an airlock. "This is going to be close!" Barriss grimaced in the cold blackness of space. Ahsoka followed and positioned herself to face the shuttle as it closed in on the station.

"Concentrate....we can do this!" Ahsoka's breathing quickened as they called upon the Force to help slow down the transport. Barriss stared hard at the shuttle and Ahsoka held out her hands to pull the transport back. As the shuttle reached very close to the station, the two Jedi were able to slow it down considerably.

"It's working!" The Station Commander reported from the bridge "I think we can pull it in safely with our tractor beam!".

Ahsoka sighed and released herself from the pressure of concentrating "That was too close!"

Barriss sighed, but with less effort. Being older and more skilled, it was easier to push back the space craft and prevent disaster. Ahsoka was younger and a little less disciplined. Barriss looked over the craft. Using her jet pack, she examined the cockpit and peeked inside. There was a pilot in the seat, but he looked very dead. His expression was one of absolute terror. "Incredible!" Barriss whispered in shock, and felt a cold chill "Something scared the life from this pilot. Come, Ahsoka. We'll want to help with the investigation. Ahsoka felt the cold chill as well, and suddenly had a notion of claustrophobia in her bulky space suit. She looked around at the empty dark, nihilism of vast space and, for a second, felt very alone.

"Come on, let's get back inside." Barriss brought her out from the dread. She quietly followed, and both returned to the station. Barriss could feel her heart racing, and breathed slowly to calm down. She felt ill at ease as the re-entered the airlock.

The Station commander and an armed detail of guards met with the Jedi at the airlock. "On behalf of the staff and people of Klaw Station, I want to show my appreciation for your efforts. Please, let us give you a comfortable suite for the duration of your stay. I insist."

Ahsoka's eye's brightened in surprise. Barriss nodded humbly, but was grateful of their generosity usually reserved for royalty and dignitaries.

"Normally, Jedi have no need of luxuries, but for our stay here, we are humbled to accept such an invitation." Barriss noticed Ahsoka hopping with excitement at the reward, and had to put her foot on the Togruta's tapping toes to keep her from jumping for joy at the thought of big comfy beds. Ahsoka had forgot herself for half a second, and then blushed as she looked at Barriss and then bowed to the commander.

"Yes, we are truly humbled" she tried to hide her big smile. Barriss also smiled for a moment as Ahsoka felt a bouncing happiness within her after they left the Commander. The smile died a little as they passed by the mysterious shuttle. The maintenance crew did not feel it, but Barriss sensed a coldness within. Darkness and death. She also felt a menacing presence observing everyone, but could not explain the feeling. Ahsoka felt it suddenly as well and looked back at the wrecked transport, frozen with hesitation.

"Let's go, Ahsoka" Barriss cleared her throat "Our work is done here." Her heart beat fast, and her senses screamed some kind of danger, but she could not explain it. Her thoughts kept getting interrupted by the terrible thumping from her heart.

As the evening winded down and they rested in the luxurious suite, Barriss contacted her Master on Coruscant to report their current status. Ahsoka opened a soft drink from the refridgerated unit and sat on the big bed. "We will rendez-vous with the refugees in two days, Master" she reported the hologram on her com link. Her Master nodded and wished her well.

Ahsoka felt a small chill and curled up in her blanket. "Are you cold?" Barriss turned to notice "You need some warming up?" There was no innuendo meant, but a rather gentle inquiry. Ahsoka stared a little too long into the Mirialan's eyes.

"Just a little." she smiled, but had a sense of discomfort that distracted her. Her discomfort went away as Barriss took her hand and pulled Ahsoka to her. "Stay in my bed. Our warmth should help you sleep tonight." Ahsoka blushed deeply, but Barriss was not being too familiar. They held each other as they prepared for sleep, grateful for the warmth, and perhaps the comfort of something else that was unspoken in their embrace.

"Rest well, Ahsoka. Tomorrow, we must catch up on our meditations. You have to be ready for the trials if you are to become a full Jedi knight."

"I want to do well!" Ahsoka smiled, her energy was enthusiastic "I don't want to let my Master down, nor you..." she blushed again, staring a little too long into Barriss eyes.

"You will never let me down, and I will never let you fall, Ahsoka." Barriss' heart hastened as she spoke. Ahsoka's words were music to her, their conversation a waltz she dreamed as she lay down next to her friend and companion. Both of them wished to say more, but held back. All they could do was enjoy being close. Each could only hope the other enjoyed their closeness. They both felt a little restless before sleep. There were hesitant breaths, and a sense of each others' hearts fluttering with a hidden desire for a greater warmth in the cold night. But both were hesitant.

It was a restless night as they tried to sleep, but from a more sinister cause. A horrible face plagued Barriss' dreams and called her by name. It was a pale being, with horrible eyes staring at her from the dark. She woke up with a startled expression, but was silent. She looked around the dark room, Ahsoka's sleeping presence had become her only comfort as she felt the chill return. The room was cold in spite of Ahsoka's soft warm body nudged up against her.

The next day, Barriss went about, taking free time after her morning meditations to explore the shops at the station. The meditations and discipline with the force eased her lack of sleep, but she was still somewhat tired. She felt the discomfort again, as if she were being watched. Ahsoka had gone to investigate the transport with the station guards and the the Commander, so she was free to spend time around various stores and restaurants. But she felt the chill again, despite the temperature controlled environment. Looking around in the marketplace, no one was paying any attention to her. And yet....even during the daytime hours in the middle of the market, she suddenly felt alone. And vulnerable.

A coldness passed by her and whispered her name. It was that creepy dream voice from last night. She quickened her pace to find someplace even more crowded.

Ahsoka inspected the ship with the guards. It was cold, and she sensed a heavy foreboding. A chill went through her with every body they found on the ship. All of them pale, drained of their life energy. The pilot was carried out, his face expressing complete horror. "What could have done this?" she shook her head.

The guards continued their investigation using medical scanners, forensics kits, and while they were good at their respective jobs, it was Ahsoka's abilities in the Force that helped her see another layer. A Monstrous layer to what killed everyone on board. The Commander came to her "Jedi, I would like to suggest we quarantine the ship. We are still not sure if these people had a virus or if a malfunction in the equipment killed them...."

"What about a creature?" She asked.

"There are no other life signs on board. If something were ever hear, it is gone. The autopsies will give us better insight." The Commander was carrying a series of disks. "I also have the captain's log reports. Maybe I can find out what happened."

She nodded as she looked up at the station Commander. She was still a short Togrutan, but she had a charismatic presence, and her level of maturity impressed the older guards, who gave her a level of respect, especially after watching her and her Mirialan companion save the station from a potentially deadly collision.

"Barriss" She called out on her com link "I'm heading back to the suite. We need to continue our training. Barriss?"

There had been a pause. Barriss did not respond for several long seconds. "Ahsoka.....I'm scared...."

"Wait. What?" Ahsoka was startled. She could not understand, knowing that Barriss was one of the most disciplined and level headed Jedi she had ever known. "Are you okay?"

Barriss was in a crowded cantina, but felt the cold of space touching her skin. And she could hear the voice calling her. Iciness caressed her face, but for all its gentleness, it filled her heart with terror.

"My lovely Barriss. I desire you...." The figure parted from the crowd, and she was frozen in terror despite all her Jedi powers and disciplines. He was tall, and had a large, humanoid head, the pale face from her dream. One long monstrous eyebrow sprouted over both eyes. Those terrible eyes that hungered for her. Terrible fangs from purple undead lips. Mirialans had a legend of a horrible creature that fed off the life force of other beings, and she now felt the childhood boogeyman was alive and well in these modern times. And it stared at her without any notice from anyone in the room.

"Bartender! I want you to arrest that man!" Barriss called out, a panic started to shake in her voice.

The bartender looked to where she pointed "What man?" he barked, and shrugged off her childish antics.

The beast smiled. "He cannot see me. No one can. Only you....and I desire you."

Barriss became frantic, bumping into patrons, spilling drinks, making herself look like a crazed girl. "What do you want from me!!??" She shouted at what looked like thin air. The patrons simply ignored her. But the beast followed slowly.

"I want you, Jedi Barriss Offee....to be my bride. I will take your soul, and together we will feed across the galaxy for all eternity!"

"NOOOO!!" she screamed and ran out of the cantina, dropping her com link. Ahsoka tried talking to her and called out to her with concern. But the Mirialan had been gripped by an old cultural fear. The Porvilaka, the beast that, according to legend, would eat her soul. Worse yet, it wanted to transform her into one of the undead. She ran through the crowd, trying to find Ahsoka. Faces in the crowd were a blur, lights flashed from the store fronts. Power fluctuated, creating shadows and a darkness most everyone ignored because they experienced it every day.

But the shadows followed her. And his chuckle wafted to her ears. "You cannot run, you cannot hide. I want you. And I'll kill your fellow Jedi to have you!"

She screamed in terror, her Jedi senses were dampened by the creature's dark presence, and the coldness that chilled around her body. Anyone hearing her scream looked but saw only a woman in the grip of some form of madness. She screamed at thin air, at a monster no one else could see. In this crowded station, she was alone. Except for Ahsoka, who raced through the halls to find her, sensing terrible danger.

The tough Togrutan instincts kicked in as Ahsoka felt a hostile presence attacking her friend and true companion. She saw Barriss in the distance, fleeing through a crowded corridor and vanish deeper into the darker, abandoned parts of the station. Panic had gripped Barriss, and the menace of the beast had made her feel hopelessness. She found herself in a dead end, almost crying. She heard the frantic steps and her friend's voice calling out. Seeing Ahsoka running for her she tried to move. Her feet were frozen, her body immovable as the creature formed a tattered shadow of smoke and cloak all around her.

Ahsoka gasped, feeling the coldness of a dark evil. The shadow wrapped itself around Barriss, causing her to vanish! Ahsoka roared and lit up her light saber, charging at the wraith. She could hear Barriss' shrieks from within the unnatural maelstrom "The Porvilaka.....it's a Porvilaka! SAVE ME, AhsokaI!!"

The terror of the girl's voice was drowned out by the beast's laughter and growls. Whether or not it was an actual Porvilaka of Mirialan legend was not important. Ahsoka almost screamed with a terror but also a determination. Saving Barriss was all that mattered....

The monstrous humanoid appeared before the Togrutan, grinning his evil grin. "Have a care, young Jedi...." The beast taunted "I can break you with with my strength! Go, and spend your days with the living. I claim this lovely creature as my possession for all eternity!!" Barriss' voice could be heard, but the creature had vanished her with the same undead ability that he used to hide in shadows....

Ahsoka sniffed a contemptual answer with her nose and charged anyway, but the monster deflected her blade with his cold hands. He grabbed her in one yank and tossed her away, crashing her into a wall. She crumpled to the ground, almost beat. But her heart was aflame with the will to live, the will to fight back. The will to win. She ran at the wraith again, but he was strong, and deflected the light saber though it left burn marks on his hands.

"You are a fool to fight me. I shall have my bride, and you will be destroyed! I am Lord of the dead, and I cannot be killed by mere mortals!" he slapped her away again with brutal force. Ahsoka landed in a heap on the floor again, blood on her face. She struggled to get up this time.

The beast would have crushed her with his supernatural strength, but Barriss stayed his hand with a pleading voice from the shadows from which he imprisoned her.

"Stop!! I am yours! I am yours....let her go.....I will do anything you wish."

Ahsoka lost all Jedi calm, and was filled with rage that she would be so helpless "Barriss NO!!!"

"The deal is struck!" The Monster chuckled. He whisked away his prize with wraith speed into the shadows.

Ahsoka could feel the torment in Barriss' voice as she vanished "Ahsoka...." the Mirialan could not finish her thought....but she was about to proclaim that her last thought would be of love. A true love, proclaimed before she joined the ranks of the undead. Her true love stood up with new energy, wiping the blood from her mouth. Would it be too late to proclaim that love back to Barriss? She almost uncontrollably raged, for Death itself had taken a love from her before she could say it out loud, and the regret of missed opportunities ached in her heart. Ahsoka wondered if such a chance could ever come again in this life.

But Ahsoka was never one to be buried by regret! Her mind was balanced and tempered by a tenacity to hope.

The Togrutan ran to the Station Commander. "We have an intruder on board!" she burst into his office. Time was running out, and she was going to need all the help she could get.

"I know" The Commander looked at her grimly "We found the ship's log on board that derelict. It would seem.....there was some creature or life form hiding there. It stalked and killed the crew one by one, until only the pilot was left. It's so strange...." The Commander's sentence drifted away in amazement. He replayed a recording of the pilot confronting the beast.

"I knew it was you! BEAST! Creature of the dead! I will destroy you!"

Ahsoka watched the recording in amazement. The pilot was shouting at thin air. There was no one else in the cockpit, but he was focused on something right in front of him. The Pilot was holding some kind of object, and flashed it in front of the invisible creature. It seemed to affect the monster, chasing it away. But, in all the excitement, the pilot suffered a heart attack. He sits in his chair, gasping in pain as he clutched his chest.

"I can't bear to watch." she looked away in horror. She has seen the wraith, the pale fanged man with the horrid single eyebrow. She wasn't sure what terrified her more, watching the man fight an invisible creature or having seen it completely when it took Barriss.... She held back more rage and tears at the thought of her dear friend in the clutches of the thing. A beast that would drink her soul and curse her with dark eternity. A girl so full of life and innocence, devoted to the Light of the Jedi. A girl full of a love she almost dared not express to Ahsoka because of rules that held them both. 

The Commander looked at her thoughtfully "Security reported your Jedi companion was running from something. No one else could see it. I have security on alert, but.....I'm out of my depth here. We're dealing with powerful evil. I think you might need this." He handed her the object found with the pilot. A sacred amulet made of gold and jade. "It's a jade 'Omamori' from Planet Tambler Majoris. It was sanctified by Sakul. It protects the wearer from evil, I imagine."

"Thank you" she could barely talk as she took the holy relic. The Omamori shined in the light. It had some weight to it, but it was easy to hold and carry. Ahsoka thought for two seconds, and realized a plan.

"Is the shuttle still under guard?" She asked

"Yes. The damage on it is minimal. We were keeping it quarantined until we could fully decontaminate it."

"Send your guards away. I ask you to trust me. This thing is very powerful, and I have very little time to stop it!" She exited fast, running to the shuttle. She had a plan, a one in a million chance to save her friend....to save the one she now realized she loved.

Barriss was cold. The beast chuckled from the darkness, and though she prepared to defend herself, she knew she was too weak. "You have promised yourself to me, body and soul. Do not fight it. I give you the gift of eternity!"

She held back tears as she shook in terror "Just.....don't hurt anyone...don't hurt Ahsoka......Let her go, and I'll follow you anywhere in the galaxy...."

"Good! Gooood!" He approached and held out his clawed hand to her neck. She stifled a scream and tried to back away, but his bloodshot gaze kept her frozen in place as he caressed her. He started to drain her life force with his clawed fingers gently touching her neck, and he gave a low growl of pleasure as he fed. "Soon....you will become changed....you will have a new existence....you are the first Thrall of what shall soon be a galactic Empire of the undead! And you will call me Master."

Ahsoka waited on board the shuttle, sitting in the cockpit. Her stomach turbulated with butterflies. She had finished examining the controls and did some fiddling with the navigation. She sighed and kept one eye on the scanner that gave her the weight of the ship. She watched it intently and waited. Part of her was truly scared. She was gambling on a risky plan to save Barriss. She felt a bit of a chill and remembered the previous night, sleeping next to her true Love's warmth. It was a luxury she suddenly missed. To be next to the one person who understood her......and now she shuddered with fear to lose that one true companion forever.

She waited, and watched the weight counter on the console. The guards had left their post outside. This was a fight she had to do by herself. She looked at the Omamori talisman and wondered-

-but then something caught her eye! The weight counter changed. The weight of the shuttle increased. Someone has entered the ship. She activated her light saber and charged near the open hatch.

"I got you now!" she roared, but almost stopped dead in her tracks. It was Barriss, with a darker sense about her. A Gothic expression crawled on her face into a twisted smile as she saw Ahsoka. Dark circles under her eyes showed she had undergone tremendous strain as the Porvilaka drained a portion of her life energy in its feeding. She was still among the living, but would not last under the creature's hunger.

"I'm so glad you came, my lovely Ahsoka...." Barriss made lustily heavy breaths as she sauntered closer with swinging hips, her hair draped in a sultry fashion.

"Stay back, Barriss! I am here to destroy the beast before he takes you from me....."

"No, my lovely. You don't understand...he is the Master, and too powerful..." Barriss smiled and tried to curl her body up to Ahsoka's, dizzy and half drunk on the precipice between life and death. The Togrutan stiffened in fear, guarding herself as Barriss continued her seductive smile. "Join me...and we can share the feeding. I love you, Ahsoka, and I want to share my life with you.....my body....my energy...."

"NO!" Ahsoka pushed her away. Barriss screamed at the rejection and wanted to attack, but Ahsoka held up the Omamori. Barriss froze, powerless against the Holy symbol in front of her. The energy of the Porvilaka was around her, and so was its weakness to thye symbol.

"Useless thrall! Kill her!!" The creature commanded from the shadows. She trembled in fear at his commanding voice, but the coldness that controlled Barriss' mind was cleared by the talisman. She gained her senses for a brief moment and she saw Ahsoka defending herself.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka get away! Before the Monster can hurt you. Just leave me....I am lost...." Barriss could not look at the talisman. It hurt her still mortal eyes. More importantly, she felt shame for trying to attack the woman she could not live without. "Forgive me.....I failed you...."

The beast appeared as if a cloak of shadow from the dark places of reality, a skin of evil that reformed into the ugly thing he was and slapped Barriss away in disgust "You are still too weak! I shall destroy this mortal scab!"

"Barriss, listen to me! Fight his control! I won't let you fall! I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU BACK!" Ahsoka thrust the Omamori at the deathly white wraith as he got closer. The beast shrieked at the burning sensation of the talisman. He moved like swift lightning and tossed Ahsoka out of the shuttle and shut the door!

"NO!!! Barriss! Fight him!! FIGHT HIM!" Ahsoka limped a little as she got up. She banged on the door, but it was sealed.

The beast grabbed Barriss with a punishing grip "Weakling!" He slapped her across the face "You will learn to become powerful!"

Ahsoka was now slamming her fists on the hatch "YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL SEE YOU BURN!!!"

Unimpressed with Togrutan threats, the beast dragged his bride to the cockpit "I must get away from that relic! It is the only thing that can kill me!"

"No!" Barriss had snapped from his control just enough to struggle "I won't let you get away!"

"FOOLISH GIRL! I will drain you empty like all those who dared to challenge me!! You are MINE now, and you will learn to obey once you are among my future kingdom of the Dead!"

Barriss screamed for Ahsoka as the beast flared its fangs at her. Ahsoka backed away as the shuttle started to blast off from its landing pad to escape the station. Alarms and klaaxon horns alerted the station security, but nothing could stop the escape in time.

Ahsoka ran to her Jedi fighter and followed. There was little else she could do. But all she needed to do was follow. She ran through the hangar bay to jump into her Jedi fighter. With a blur of her fingers to ignite the engines, she blasted out to pursue the fleeing ship. There was something about the shuttle the creature had not realized as he escaped. It was all part of a risky, calculated plan.

At first, the beast held the shuttle on a steady course away from the Klaw station, but soon began to realize the shuttle followed a pre-programmed flight trajectory, as per Ahsoka's tampering with the ship's computer and navigation systems. The creature tried to alter course, then tried to override the controls. But the Jedi was completely thorough, and in control.

"What is wrong with these controls!!? I cannot handle the ship!" The monster roared in anger. Barriss was tense as she stayed in the back of the cockpit, feeling helpless. Both of them suddenly realized the shuttle was on a planned course to fall into the nearby sun! The shuttle increased its speed, and as the beast Porvilaka tried to change course, the shuttle got closer to the blazing sun. Its brightness filled the cockpit, and the Porvilaka began to feel weak and terrified, even petrified in his seat as the heat and light filled the cockpit. Barriss watched, but felt the warmth of the sun as an escape. Even though she was scared, she was free from the beast's control. She was ready to accept her fate.

"Barriss, get out of there!!" Ahsoka called out on the shuttle's com unit.

"Ahsoka!!? Is that you?"

"I programmed the ship to plunge into the star!! You've got to get out of there!" Ahsoka revealed.

"We're too close!" Barriss shook her head "The star's gravity will make me fall in. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I love you...."

"Barriss..." Ahsoka focused with watery eyes as she accelerated her thrusters to keep up with the shuttle "You won't fall. I won't let you. I promise. Now get into the escape pod! HURRY!" Her heart pounded in this critical moment!

Barriss pulled herself from the cockpit as the beast screamed and started to burn from the sun's heat. She hopped into the escape pod and launched herself away from the shuttle. Ahsoka focused and used all her power in the Force to pull her love away from the sun as the shuttle hurtled to its bright phoenix flames. The shuttle glowed its way into a firework, becoming a long, stretched fiery streak in space until obliterated.

Slowly, Ahsoka held her hand out and guided the pod back to the station until the tractor beam recovered it. she landed with haste and rushed past maintenance crews and security guards, fighting back tears, to reach the pod and help carry Barriss. The Mirialan was shaken, bruised and was in need of cooling down in a tub of water after being in the extremely heated cockpit.

The Station commander escorted them both to the medical lab. Ahsoka's small frame found enormous strength to carry her true love to safety. Barriss sighed and looked up into bright blue eyes wet as oceans as she was being carried "You came for me....I thought I was lost when he drained some of my life away."

"The Nightmare is over, and the beast is gone." Ahsoka whispered, a choked voice that was a symphony in its quiet. "I will stay by your side, and we will leave together to finish our mission when you are ready."

The Commander stopped just outside the medbay, letting them go into the alone to finish this journey. Ahsoka placed her Mirialan treasure on the bed and looked in her eyes. "I was so scared to lose you...."

Their hearts beat fast and time stopped. Their friendship had blossomed in the face of a terrible adversity, and both realized they could not go on without the other. Companionship had evolved into a love. A complicated love that defied the rules of the Jedi Order, but that was a story to tell another time. In the present, they decided they wanted to live life, and live it fully. They embraced, and dared to kiss in the quiet room. The thunder of their kiss would not be seen nor heard by anyone, but it was a storm in the Force. And it's shock wave would awaken others across the galaxy to feel love in the Force and change the destiny of the Jedi forever. Come what may.


End file.
